U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,564, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an interlaced, two-component wound closure device. Disclosed methods for interlacing the two components of the prior art device were: 1) producing at least one component as an incomplete component, interlacing the two components, then completing the incomplete component; and 2) producing two individual components, cutting one to enable interlacing, then repairing the cut (e.g., using adhesive tape). Neither of these alternative methods for producing an interlaced two-component wound closure device is entirely satisfactory. The primary deficiency associated with prior art methods for producing an interlaced device of this type is the requirement for manual assembly as described above. Thus, while individual elements can be die cut, for example, in a cost-effective manner, manual assembly of the individual elements is an expensive and time-consuming activity. A method for producing an interlaced device which does riot suffer from this deficiency would represent a significant advance in the manufacturing process.